


A Nightful Hour

by YL5specificEZ5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Boobjob, Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fivesome - M/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hand Jobs, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, first time blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YL5specificEZ5/pseuds/YL5specificEZ5
Summary: You’re a K/DA Fan and you’re about to have THE Moment of you’re Life.
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader, Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali (League of Legends)/Reader, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn (League of Legends)/Reader, Kai’Sa (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Nightful Hour

6 months after the debut music video of K/DA known as POP/STARS along with their new album coming from them became famous worldwide.

Tonight at Luonn-Hotel (somewhere in Ionia), K/DA will have a special meet-&-greet for everyone at the Hotel Hallway who wishes to meet their new favorite band.

But there is one thing special about this Night because K/DA released a video where if one fan finds one white card in their album that has no.s 313 in it meaning someone from the audience will get to sleepover with K/DA and guess what.....you are the lucky fan.

As you (Y/N) preparing for your heart-pounding, cheek-flustering, brain-exploding, leg-shaking, blah-blah-blah AKA moment.

You went straight right away in the Hotel Hallway where it’s all crowded and you made it just in time seeing everything arranged and at one glance you saw all 4 of them saying cute hellos and angelic smiles as they start to prepare for the event.

When Ahri finished her thank you to a fan from the line-up, She saw you in a wall near the gate and it made her heartbeat go crazy when you waved your hand at her.

Ahri then patted Kai’Sa.  
“Yes,Foxy?”  
Ahri whispered in Kai’Sa ‘s ear something then Kai’Sa look at the far right spotting you wearing a charming smile that spinetingled Kai’Sa all over her body.

Kai’Sa then called Eve and Akali who are done cute poses together as a duo for their fans next-in-line.

Akali said “sup, Bokkie?” excitedly after their posedown.  
Kai’Sa whispered as well to both of them saying look to their right and glanced at you as they blushed so pink.

Both of them are intrigued by your appearance and both of their thoughts at the same time said “Oh he’s cute.”

As you saw all 4 of them looking from their seats, it gave you and idea.  
You took the card from your pocket then you waved it in the air for at least 4 seconds that way no one will know that you’re the one who’s going to Talk, Play & Sleep with group later tonight.

When all 4 Girls saw that you have the card not only their heartbeats got fast and crazy, but they are shocked that you are the one who’s gonna be right in the middle or next to them at the hotel room they’re staying.  
All 4 Girls whispered one another on how to meet up with you and thus all 3 told Ahri what to do.

You checked you’re watch and it says 7:30 but the event ends in 8:15 so you thought to yourself “How will I approach them without making obvious movements that I’m the one?”

Then you looked back at Ahri smiling and excited giving you a silent message saying “MEET HOTEL ROOM” then after 10 seconds of figuring out what it means you glanced again at Ahri nodding at her with excitement which made Ahri giggle and she told the other 3 he knows what to do and oh boy they’re excited.

8:21 pm you were at the hotel room 313 standing and waiting with your back against the wall while playing with your phone then you heard footsteps and at your left you saw all 4 of them walking like models doing the catwalk which made your heartbeat go crazy and your body shaking you put your phone down to your pocket.

Once Ahri, Kai’Sa, Eve & Akali saw you they started running carefully since 3 of them are wearing high heels once they finally faced you they’re heartbeats almost got fast the moment they’re face-to-face with you.

“Um, Hello girls” you said it so nervously once all 4 of them got you at the door with your hands on the walls.

“What’s your name?” Ahri saying it outta nowhere with excitement making the other 3 little jealous since Ahri was the first one to say something to him.

“My name is (Y/N) and I fell in love with you girls the moment that you sing with the music flowing with your angelic voice and sexy movements that made my heart, mind and body go crazy with you’re beauty all over me.”

Shocked the fact that you just said it from your heart your eyes widened, you blushed so hard it reached right into your ears, you covered your mouth with your fingers instead of your hands and you felt something going on between your legs you try covering it with your thighs.

Ahri giggled so cute hearing that from you, Kai’Sa ‘s eyes widened she almost laughed, Eve put her shades down with here mouth smirked and Akali covered her blush with her cap but one thing all 4 of them thought after what he said: “He’s the One for me”.

*ahem* Evelynn put her shades in her head and then said “Why thank you for your honesty, (Y/N)” putting her hand at your chest and gently touching like you “belong” to her now the moment her intoxicating aura invaded your space.

“Now” Her slender fingers grabbing your shoulders gently and turning you around facing the door it’s as if just one sense of touch from Evelynn has held you captive like a prisoner “(Y/N) would you mind open the door for us so that we could start our...” she nears her mouth in your ear whispering “fun together?” sexily.

Her words just send electricity all over you especially between your legs which is starting to grow for some reason. You turned you’re head around at the other 3 excited as well knowing the fun begins the moment you open that door.

You glanced back at the door saying “Yes Ma’am”, you opened the door with the red card put it back in your left pocket but still at the mercy of Evelynn’s lock she pulled you with her hands alone inside the room, the other 3 pouted with blushing the fact that Evelynn was the first to touch her out of the 4 but once all of 5 of them got in and locked the door is the moment the 4 started thinking what to do next with (Y/N).

15 minutes later after talking about how you feel meeting them face-to-face with them.

“So are you hungry or thirsty?” Kai’Sa at the kitchen getting something out of the refrigerator then approached sit at the edge of the couch near you.

You responded “No thanks I already ate heavy and drink little during Lunch since I don’t wanna miss a single moment with you girls until later” you said it with confidence and ease while you’re sitting at the couch with your hands at the rest of it.

Then you felt getting touched from your right hand “Not miss a single moment you said.”

Ahri caressing your backpalm smoothly the second you look at her you thought “damn she’s really beautiful as heck” with a blushing smile that made Ahri smile as well.

“Are you sure about that?” You looked at your left it was Akali, her forearms locked into your left arm and her face rests on your left shoulder giving you the puppy-eyes and cute baby smile which made you think”omg she’s really cute”.

“Uh yeah...I uh don’t wanna ruin anything especially for you girls since i’m now right here at the...uumm....um” You looked right and left Ahri. Akali. Ahri. Akali. Ahri. Kai’Sa. Akali.

“Sexiest moment in your life, is that you wanna say?” Suddenly in the middle it was Evelynn who said and when you glanced at her you gulped as she starting catwalk at you, she sat down on the wooden table with her legs crossed making it sexy.

You’re going a bit(just a bit) dizzy as all 4 of them looking at you with lust and sexiness all over the room. “Yes” outta nowhere you just said it with all bravery you think you can handle what’s coming next.

Evelynn stood up from the table then bends at a centimeter facing you with her worn attire showing pale skin that starts to intoxicates you “So by sexy you mean that growing bulge from your pants showing you wanna...do it?”

Evelynn started looking at your pants in which you also look at it too with your eyes pop.

“Oh...Oh Dear” then Ahri’s hand started touching your shaft outta nowhere and squeezing it slowly and you looked at Ahri then your eyes widened in surprise as you felt a pair of delicious and softest lips in your mouth.

Ahri passionately kissing you when her tongue starts licking your mouth begging for entrance and you did.

Akali grabbed your head saying it’s her turn to kiss next it was Kai’Sa then Evelynn.

You just had your first passionate kiss with all 4 at the same time getting handjob from Ahri’s right hand doing the work.

Kai’Sa is now sitting at your left knee, Akali puts her chest right beside your left shoulder and Evelynn with her hand down squeezed your balls sexily you moaned while passionately kissing Ahri again which her moan just made her horny.

Both Evelynn and Kai’Sa untied your shoes and removed your socks, when Ahri saw this she broke off kissing from you as you started breathing hard from that moment then Ahri along with the help of Kai’Sa and Evelynn started unbuckle your belt and removed your pants.

Akali removed her jacket and cap then both her hands removed your boxers revealing a big, fat, juicy cock ready to get blown by 4 girls surrounding you right now.

Kai’Sa was the first to start licking the opening of your dick. “ahh Kai’Sa” you start biting your lip knowing your first time would be this great.

“Feeling sexy now (Y/N)?” Evelynn with a sexy smirk starts squeezing your balls delivering spine-tingling all over you then Kai’Sa began to suck your length so hard “Ahhh” The other 3 kneeled down waiting for their turn then you widened your legs a bit so that the 4 has enough space to take turns giving you a blowjob.

And so it was Evelynn’s turn that her tongue-swirling all over dick is like ice cream to her in which you responded “ahhh so g-good Evelynn” Evelynn grinned while still sucking your dick.

Ahri’s turn sucked your dick as if it’s a hotdog then closed the foreskin of your dick with her mouth then licked it like a lollipop “oohhh Ahri y-you’re tongue” Her puppy eyes showing that she likes doing it.

However Akali is even more surprising she undress her top then delivered a boobjob showing her creamy boobs doing the work on your dick “Oh goodness Akali...your ahhh” Akali winked while still licking your opening and giving you the boobjob.

The final turn of the blowjob was Ahri gently grabbed your dick out of Akali’s boobjob, starting to lick the opening then your balls then Akali did the same pattern only your left side then Kai’Sa and Evelynn all together doing the path from the tip to shaft to balls then repeat all over your cock.

“Ahh Girls you’re gonna *groan* make me” Ahri “do it (Y/N)” Evelynn “we want you to be the first” Kai’Sa “and the only one for us” Akali “ever since we saw you all of us fell in love at once you’re ours to begin with.”

All of them doing the pattern again this time faster “I’m about to ahhh AHHHH” you cummed so big it sprayed all over their face they licked it like caramel cream from a vanilla chocolate cake.

“So (Y/N)” Ahri licking the cum from her fingers with a pop “How did you like your first blowjob?” Smiling at you knowing the answer “Awesome that’s all I can say” you’re still breathing from your huge cum after all it’s your first time to do it especially with the most beautiful 4 girls you’ve ever seen.

“So...shall we continue in the bedroom, ladies” you smirked because you wanna do what’s next to the other 4.

They all giggled and said “Yes please” stood up and guided you to the bedroom, you brought your clothes with you and threw it inside the bedroom and opened the door but they want you to stay at the door open that way you can see them strip they’re attire which made you’re penis starting to go slowly stiff.

Once they’re all complete nude “Come to us (Y/N) we have so much more to do” Evelynn with a sexy smirk from her face along with the other 3 blushing knowing what’s next.

You got in, locked the door behind you and then removed your shirt revealing your nudity making all 4 of them Horny and Ready.

“So (Y/N) which one of us first, while the other 3 will wait for their turn” Evelynn saying it in a sexy way hopefully she’s first while the other 3 admire you’re body dominating the other But.

“I choose...you Akali” Akali’s heart starts beating so loud while the other 3 shocked but knows that they’ll enjoy the view. “Are you su-“ you closed her mouth with your finger “Enough talk, Let’s Just do it”

You start hugging her by her waist and kissed her passionately, Akali wrapped her arms around your neck pulling your head further so the kiss between you two grew more intense both of you dropped slowly into the bed.

While the two of you are still passionately kissing you start slithering your hand towards its destination: Akali’s pussy.

Once your hand makes its contact Akali moaned, her arms wrapped your neck even further as you keep rubbing her pussy with three fingers.

After a minute-long kiss both of you pulled away at the same to take a breather along with a string of saliva connecting both of your lips.

“But (Y/N) I want more from you” Akali frowning wanting more of your smooches thus you realize the other 3 behind you feeling hot seeing your back and ass mounting Akali.

“Oh Akali you could’ve asked nicely *chuckle* come here” Akali knew what to do by turning her body around into The Zodiac position then she slowly dropped her pussy down to your dick and embraces her arms around his neck then sits on his hips facing (Y/N) where she moaned loudly the moment her pussy fully penetrated by his dick.

“Girls, don’t worry you’ll have your turn but you can masterbate slowly that way I’ll have yours later” (Y/N) said it with a wink turning on all 3 girls who are about to enjoy the show.

“You ready, Akali?” you moved your dick a little inside her pussy “mmhh yes I am (Y/N)” thus you start thrusting her upward “mmhh ohhh yeah do it slowly for a while (Y/N)” “With pleasure, Rogue” then you suddenly licked her lips clearly wanting to french-kiss her which she opened along with her tongue hanging out wanting your tongue.

Then you go a bit fast fucking her pussy and gently grasp her waist while both of you are french-kissing with your tongues heating up your bodies as it goes.

Akali moans loudly inside your mouth as you pick up the pace by thrusting into her which her grip around your neck means soon enough she will cum at the same time.

“(Y/N) I’m mmmhh almost there” she lifts her body up and down so fast she’s about to explode and so as your dick “Me too baby...aahhh” you’re dick’s getting hard and suddenly “I’m about to cum, Akali!” “Go for it, (Y/N)!”

You grasped her waist so tight your cum still squirting inside her pussy “aahhh (Y/N) it’s too much!” she starts kissing you passionately wanting warmth coming from you’re mouth and you did it anyway.

After a tenderlicious kiss, you lifted Akali up and gently putting her down to take a breather from the position that just worn her out. “Now...who’s next” (Y/N) glanced at the other 3 girls where their pussies are so wet just by watching you dominating Akali from that position.

(Y/N) starts lying his back on bed along with his hands crossed behind his head remains still with his dick exposed making the other 3 horny enough just by looking at his shaft.

“Come here Evelynn” the Diva approach with excitement the moment she got called by (Y/N)  
“Wanna ride me...Darling?” (Y/N) smirked then masterbated his dick for a second making sure its hard.

“Ohh yes” Evelynn climbs into bed then slowly positions her pussy into Cowgirl knowing it’s hers to start ride you’re dick and oh boy she loves being top of you right now. “mmhhh” the Diva moaned as you start thrusting into her while you steadily kept you’re hands into her waist where both of you are about to feel the pleasure in unison.

“aahhh yes (Y/N) ahh yes” she screams with her eyes staring at you as pure pleasure starts breaking her womb and mind in her thought “this is more than I could’ve ever imagine in my entire life!” She rapidly slams her hips up and down wanting for (Y/N) to cum already.

You start to thrust into Evelynn faster as she moans loudly and each thrust on her pussy you felt her even tighter at the same time, you’re dick starts twitching knowing what’s next.

“oohhh Evelynn you’re so tight right now I’m about to cum!” (Y/N) held her waist tighter “Oh yes do it (Y/N)...fuck me so much let me feel it right now!” You thrust so high you’re cum overflowed her pussy thanks to the Diva’s obvious pleasure.

She collapsed but still breathing in you’re chest then she leaned in reaching (Y/N)’s cheeks, licking his mouth wanting for entrance then you agreed both of you passionately kissed with your tongues dancing around while you squeezed her ass earning a yelp from Evelynn.

After the steamy kiss, the Diva got off from (Y/N) to rest at the bed right next to Akali yet she hopefully opens her eyes later for one of the 2 girls left are to be next admiring it.

“Ahri, get in bed and be a good puppy will ya?” (Y/N) said it with a wink tickled Ahri all over her, she got in bed Doggystyle then wiggle her cute butt and her tail twirling like crazy attracting (Y/N)’s dick still hard again.

(Y/N) gently caressed Kai’Sa ‘s cheek “Don’t worry Kai’Sa it will be you’re turn soon” and gave her a sweet kiss which blushed and made her horny at the same time she’ll be patient and watch what’s gonna happen to Ahri next.

Ahri still wiggle her butt and tail “cmon (Y/N) I’m waiting” (Y/N) is now in front of Ahri at Doggystyle position first you caressed her butt admiring how cute it was then you caressed her tail with one finger “kyaah...(Y/N) my tail is sensi-aah...sensitive pls sto- kyaah” you continue caress and tickle her tail but you stop instead you planted a swift kiss on Ahri’s cute but sexy butt.

“Mmmhh” Ahri moans as you start crawling behind her you’re hands slide from waist to shoulder then you kissed her neck, left cheek and both of your tongues intertwined one another passionately.

“Mmhhh” (Y/N) rubbing his dick on Ahri’s ass slowly in a Buttjob then you insert full onto her pussy “ *gasp* (Y/N) so rough yet gentle” as you put your chest at the back of Ahri “oh damn” you’re eyes popped once you look up of what’s happening right in front you and you even grabbed Ahri’s chin gently up even she’s shocked.

Both of you saw first a left hand masterbating a pussy, right hand groping right boob and rubbing the nipple, the Diva kissing the Rogue with their tongues dancing one another AKA Akali and Evelynn doing the Promise position rewarding you with Evelynn moaning when Akali going deep with kiss and rubs her pussy faster.

Behind you, Kai’Sa still standing starts masterbating as well knowing she can’t take it anymore just by looking “mhmm” (Y/N) looked behind with a smirk seeing Kai’Sa doing work obviously wants to do her already.

“Do you hear them, Ahri?” (Y/N) groping the Foxy’s boobs while sweet kissing and licking her cheek and neck feeling all horny “All you’re members going horny yet I haven’t done anything to Kai’Sa and Akalynn just got real in my...Point of View.”

Akali’s started doing it to Evelynn because she restored a bit of energy yet when she saw the Diva resting a bit and (Y/N) beginning to Doggystyle Ahri, it was her opportunity to do something by bridal grab the Diva,put her into position which made Evelynn surrendered at the arms of the Rogue where both knows what to next and wanting (Y/N) to notice them right away.

(Y/N) grasped Ahri’s boobs gently as he starts thrusting faster “aahh ahhh aaahh” Ahri getting fucked by (Y/N) makes her moans louder only to be silenced by (Y/N)’s mouth and tongue kissing her passionately from behind.

While you’re kissing Ahri you take a peak on Akali still gropes right boob but now sucking Evelynn’s left boob and rubs her pussy faster “aahhh Rogue o-oh yes keep doing i- aaahh” her face showing lust and her tongue hanging out with her voice going louder and louder meaning she’s about to cum and so are you.

A pop between you and Ahri wanting to breathe.  
“(Y/N)!..(Y/N)!..I’m about to..about to cum!” You put beside your face close to Ahri’s left side licking her left fox ear.  
“Me too a-Ahri I-I’m gonna cum in your pussy!” (Y/N) thrusts the Foxy’s pussy even faster wanting to cum inside her core whole “aahh you guys.”

Behind you, Kai’Sa rubs her her pussy also faster wants to be in unison with everyone in front of her to moan, scream and cum loudly.

First Kai’Sa came with her cum drenched on the floor also in her fingers which she took a taste like chicken fingers “mmhhm” then gulped now knowing what female cum tastes like.

Second “ohh~hahh!” (Y/N)’s cum was filling her wet pussy then when he stopped thrusting, he licks the Foxy’s tongue hanging out after also having orgasm.

Then Finally Akali popped from the Diva’s left nipple, squeezed her right boob then halted her left hand from her pussy started squirting cum on the blanket but mostly on Ahri and (Y/N)’s mouth which they also licked from the blanket and start passionately kissing with Evelynn’s cum all over their tongues.

After (Y/N) pop from Ahri’s kissing session you wiggle a bit then left her pussy “One more time~please” Foxy wiggles her ass wanting more of your semen “Hold on, it’s my turn now” you look at Kai’Sa doing a sexy pose with her back against the wall “But it feels so good.”

Then Ahri felt hands pulling her arms in bed “Why don’t we help with you that?” Evelynn’s grin along with Akali w/a smirk wants their turn with you, Ahri sat down and giggled “Okay” all three start kissing passionately and rubbing breasts each other, moaning together.

You saw the 3 start doing it with a grin knowing later it will be a fun sight to behold then you approached Kai’Sa sliding her hands all over her body wanting to feeling horny the moment you touch her.

“Come here Kai’Sa” the Dancer approached sexily as she touched you,wrapped her arms around your shoulders and tugged your head to hers both of you kissed for a second then go french-kissing your tongues dancing all over while you’re left arm pulled her waist and right hand pulled her head tightly for you’re kiss got deeper.

As it is impossible to breathe, she were the first one to pull away from the kiss as she rested her forehead against you, (Y/N) is breathing heavily.

“ *gasp* ahhh” Kai’Sa felt you’re left hand rubbing her pussy it was so...wet even the Dancer did the same thing, her left hand rubbing you’re dick still hard as stone.

“aaahh!” Both you and Kai’Sa turned around to see where that moan come from. Ahri rocking Akali’s pussy with her hands locked on the Rogue’s waist even the bed moved with their nudity.

“Oohhh Akali you’re pussy its...so...wet! Hrmmph...” Foxy starts increasing her pace making Akali “oohh A~Ahri!” Rogue rubs her boobs having lewd thoughts as Ahri continues to hump her still.

“Not so fast Ahri” Evelynn crawling above Akali where her pussy less humps between breasts and abs of the Rogue, Both Ahri and Evelynn hugged each other and make out with their lips and tongues then her hands roughly handle the Foxy’s breasts, mouth swiftly clasping over and sucking both of her nipples.

“Ah...” Ahri holding the waist and still humping Akali’s pussy yelped out as she tossed her head back and closed her eyes, moaning from the Diva’s work. Akali moaning from the Foxy’s pussy and watching this happen in front her she caressed Evelynn’s ass where she still rubs her soaked pussy against her hard tummy.

Akali then “massage” the Diva’s pussy with both of her hands making Evelynn moaning while kissing Ahri with their tongues then got back to sucking her nipples made the Foxy yelp staring in the ceiling. All 3 continue slowly with their lustful activity with one another enjoying it whole.

“Wanna join them with something better, Bokkie?” Kai’Sa looked back at (Y/N) knowing he wants to do it right in front of the 3. “Y~Yes” (Y/N) chuckled then lifted Kai’Sa so she could carry her, wrapping her legs around (Y/N)’s waist to support herself, not pulling away once from the heated kiss that grew messier and never having enough of each other.

You carried the girl into the bed and the moment Kai’Sa ‘s back hit the bed,The 3 stopped what their doing saw you (Y/N) took place in between the Dancer’s legs, kissing down her neck.

The 3 bit lip getting horny again the moment they saw you’re broad back and ass dominating they’re Bokkie’s body especially when (Y/N) french kissing Kai’Sa made it more sexily.

(Y/N) with a pop from Kai’Sa breathing after their kiss “Wanna cum all-together, ladies?” All K/DA members looked at each other then went back to you “YES!” saying it with love and lust all over them “All Right then” you began inserting you’re cock inside Kai’Sa “A-ah! (Y/N)!” Kai’Sa gasps as she felt his cock even deep.

“Damn...Kai’Sa...you’re so tight” (Y/N) said, passionately kissing Kai’Sa while rubbing her breasts “mmhhm” Bokkie moaning just from his movements.

Evelynn on the other hand, first kissed Ahri with her tongue where she followed as well, then she crawled back with a pop positioned her pussy align with Akali’s mouth, the Rogue saw it wet then grasped her hips as her mouth and tongue start sucking her pussy “aah! Akali...Akali aahh!...such sudden a~ah!” her hands starts rubbing Akali’s breasts making her work increasingly when Ahri kissed Evelynn with her tongue so she can relax.

Evelynn indeed relaxes herself still humping Akali’s mouth feeling her tongue deep at her core “mmhhm mhmm *moan* mhm” Ahri still kissing Evelynn now continues humping Akali’s pussy with her hands holding her waist in unison with kissing the Diva and humping the Rogue.

A lustful smile shown by Kai’Sa, her graceful hands digs into her beloved partner’s back, pressing her breasts against (Y/N)’s chest where he now increases his thrusts as ever. “K-Kai’Sa,” he groans, his forearms gently running behind her back while their tongues slide together, you’re drooling drips into her mouth.

“Feeling good, Kai’Sa?” (Y/N) chuckled, "Y-yes, your cock is so good" Kai’Sa admitted it. "You’re pussy is so...wet and warm” (Y/N) said. "I'm going to cum inside you" You sped up you’re thrusting even further. “Oh yes (Y/N) fill my pussy with you’re cum!” “Us too” you glanced at the other 3 girls speeding up their sexily moves to each other.

“Kyaa!” Ahri with an errotically scream and Akali both ejaculated their cum bursted to one another’s pussy “Aah!” Evelynn’s cum also burst inside Akali’s mouth which she licked and gulp still coursing through her body.

You keep thrusting at the point of your climax, cumming inside Kai’Sa filling her up to the core. "Oh goodness...that was incredible." (Y/N) removing out his cock from Kai’Sa’s filled up pussy while she is still panting.

“So girls.....Ready for more rounds?” All girls looked at you’re dick still hard as fuck and you’re mouth now replaced with a lustful grin, then all 4 girls responded obviously wanting more “Ye~Ye~Yes.”

______  
______  
______  
______

9:00 pm  
(Y/N) fucking both Akali and Evelynn Sandwich style while they’re hugging and kissing passionately with tongues swirling all over inside their mouths.

You look up front Kai’Sa doing the Promise position to Ahri where her tongue sucking her left breast, right hand groping her right breast while her finger rubs the hard nipple and her right hand masterbating the Foxy’s pussy sending shockwaves through her head.

“Aahh aah K~Kai’Sa! kyaah!” Ahri holding on Kai’Sa ‘s shoulder while her left arm behind her neck for dear life.

“Ooh oohh yeah...ohh yeah” Ahri seeing (Y/N) groan as he locks both women with his arms, chest close enough at the Rogue’s back kissed her neck as well and thrusting between their pussies even faster.

Then Ahri felt her nipples and pussy getting rubbed faster as she looks at Kai’Sa sucking her left nipple with lustful eyes saying “cum for me Babe!” Ahri then look up closing her eyes slowly and tongue hanging out almost close to cum already.

9:18 pm  
“Aahh ahhh a~aahhh!!” Kai’Sa erotically moaning louder as she felt (Y/N) fucking her ass from behind in Libido position his hands caressing her tummy.

Akali and Ahri sucking both of her breasts with their tongues swirling her hard nipples, Also Evelynn humping Kai’Sa ‘s pussy with her hands grasped her tummy then her tongue drooling lands on Kai’Sa ‘s tongue.

“Relax my darling” Evelynn pounce on her with soft luscious lips met hers. A trail of saliva overflowing between their mouths making.

Kai’Sa thought “this 4-1 combo...it’s breaking me apart...yet it feels so good!” Kai’Sa closes her eyes feeling all her partners going faster with their movements starts to feel tidbits of cum rising into Kai’Sa.

9:24 pm  
(Y/N) still lay down in bed feeling his cock getting sandwiched by Akali and Ahri both are passionately kissing and breasts rubbing on another, Ahri’s arms wrapped around the Rogue’s neck while Akali’s hands squeezing the Foxy’s ass and rubbing her tail letting Ahri moan inside Akali’s mouth letting their tongues taste each other.

Evelynn and Kai’Sa also sandwich humping you’re tongue out with their arms wrapped each other’s backs and kissing passionately with saliva droplets into you’re tongue.

All 4 slowly moved as they want you to return the favor, you’re holding onto the hips of Kai’Sa and Evelynn wildly tasting both of their pussies you can still hear them moan in their making-out session.

(Y/N) thrusting up fast between Ahri and Akali’s pussies humping in unison with you’re cock, locked lips and moaning just from your thrusts.

The girls during they’re make-out between partners are in sync with (Y/N)’s movements lets him cum splashed up in Akali and Ahri’s tongues still kissing giving each other a share of (Y/N)’s cum, Both Evelynn and Kai’Sa ejaculted their pussies into your mouth still licking from its drops of honey while they’re still feeling one’s saliva and moans.

9:30 pm  
Akali passionately kissing (Y/N) Spider-Man style now locked-on lips with his tongue and also rubbing her pussy while doing it.

While he’s feeling his hard nipples sucked both by Evelynn and Ahri moaning with lustful eyes met together also they’re arms embraced front and behind you’re body.

You’re cock feeling wet muscle and softness as Kai’Sa giving Boobjob and tongue licking just the tip Kai’Sa wanting you’re cock hard again.

All girls momentarily increases their action towards you’re body wants you to store energy as they want more cum later on.

9:36 pm  
“Damn. Watching you four get it on each other makes me hard.'' (Y/N) said with one hand massaging his erect penis.

You’re looking at all girls doing the Daisy Chain position meaning all of them lay on the same side, in a square circle form, facing between other’s legs.

Evelynn grabbed hold of Ahri’s hips and slid her tongue up and down her pussy faster, Ahri doing it also to Kai’Sa only that her moan slithered her tongue deep into her core, Kai’Sa felt shockwaves as Ahri spread her lips open let’s her tongue explore her inside, Akali feeling Kai’Sa ‘s hands grasped her waist further as her mouth sucking the wetness out of her pussy making Akali moan only for her licking amplified thanks to Kai’Sa now doing to Evelynn and thus the pattern continues.

As all 4 girls shake their hips wildly to one another closing in on orgasm, A chain reaction of juices began pouring out cum in each other’s mouths as they taste it wholeheartedly. Akali, Kai’Sa, Ahri and Evelynn panting from their orgasm staring at each other giggled spent from their circle of pleasure.

That is until they felt a wild presence of lust and it was you closing in. You stand a meter away in bed, (Y/N)’s body stiff as if all that didn’t reduce your stamina and you’re cock now hard as iron ready to cum again. The girls saw you blushed just by looking at you’re body and shaft, now feeling wet again meaning they want all of you whole.

You popped you’re neck for intimidation “My turn.”

9:42 pm  
After you lick, suck and tasted the other three’s pussies who are now panting yet in a comfortable position still watching you. “Kyaa...(Y/N)” “Oh Ahri, Pleasing you is so cute” (Y/N) licking the sensitive bud of Ahri Superhero style which giving angelic moans like music to his ears.

You quickened you’re tongue movements as you taste honey-like cum while gripping her breasts now squeezing and pinching the Foxy’s nipples while his tongue continues to suck her pussy.

“(Y/N) Please make me cum!” Ahri giving you a moaning blushed sexy bit lip face made you less bit Ahri’s pussy and pushed it lightly inside her warm, flesh walls with tongue.

Ahri now feeling pleasure coursing through her body as her climax closing in “Aah! (Y/N) I’m about to cum...about to-aahh!” Finally climaxed as her cum squirted but you made sure to taste every bit yet every warmth from you trembles her very skin.

(Y/N) now kneeling on bed also panting from tasting all 4 lips of K/DA, you notice there’s still Ahri’s cum in your hand and you finger tasted it. As the girls saw this they blushed from you doing it and also noticed you’re cock still hard.

“(Y/N) since you just had you’re ‘dinner’ mind if we have...ours?” You quirked an eyebrow from what Evelynn just said, then you looked down having a boner you can hear the girls giggling from you’re reaction and you look up chuckling.

“Ok girls, dinner’s re-na uh just get over here” They’re about to laugh of what you’re gonna say but still crawling towards you like dogs begging for food but of course you won’t treat them like that.

9:50  
Once you’re on High-Kneeling position you groan from all girls who are about to taste you’re penis wanting you to cum in their faces already.

Akali on your right was the first to suck you’re cock moving her head up and down also rubbing her breasts with her hands in addition of pleasure bursts of cum gulping to her throat.

Ahri at 1:00 giving you the puppy-eyes swirling the tip while her left hand stroking the shaft giving her a bit of pre-cum and her right-hand rubbing her pussy shortly splattered her face tasting you’re essence.

Evelynn at 11:00 instantly doing the boobjob making you’re dick even stiffer while she licks less on the tip, as his cock gets hardened thanks to the softness of her breasts you ejaculated right in front of her tongue hanging out.

Kai’Sa on your left playing you’re balls with her tongue like lollipops while you felt her left hand jerking you’re cock up and down with her finger swirling there was pre-cum, once her mouth took its entire length you cum sprayed inside her throat gulping it’s taste.

“Oohh oh Yes! Oohh!” As you’re left hand grasp between the back of Kai’Sa and Evelynn’s head, you’re right hand grip between the back of Ahri and Akali’s head. You thrust and slurp back and forth between their mouths open and tongue swirling you’re big length.

“I’m almost cumming” “I’m going to cum in your faces!” All girls moaned meaning “Yes! Keep fucking us harder!” As you feel your final climax, you pressed all their faces in the rip of your cock gently.

“Haaahn” You began spewing a massive load directly on their faces and mouths. All 4 shared and cleaned up each other’s faces

10:00 pm  
You feel like collapsing until warm hands gently lay you down in bed. “We Thank You (Y/N) for comforting us tonight” All in unison thankful of your time with them as Evelynn, Kai’Sa, Ahri and Akali kissed you as another reward.

“You’re Welcome and...I Love You Girls so much” (Y/N) romantically caress one-by-one cheeks as you’re warmth prove as love beating their hearts “We Love You Too” All 4 girls gently hugged you from each side.

You hugged back all felt warmth like no other. As the girls and (Y/N) exhausted all lay down in bed, tired from all orgasms. You pulled the blankets from the edge and covered the girls, you included they cuddled at you’re body giggled feeling you’re warmth.

Kai’Sa held by you’re right arm her head leaned at you’re right shoulder, Evelynn by you’re right side chest, Akali by you’re left side chest Both caressing you’re abs and Ahri held by you’re left arm her head leaned at you’re left shoulder.

“(Y/N)”  
“Yes, Ahri?”  
“Will you be our Boyfriend?”  
You’re shocked from that question as the girls looked at you blushing with their hearts beating waiting for you’re response.

“Yes....my Darlings” All girls chuckled with bliss of joy one-by-one kissed you as a Thank You for making their lives and yours happier than now.

(Y/N) chuckled happily “Good night, my loves” “Good night, (Y/N)” they cuddled closer to you as all of you sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Gonna start making new ones and this one might have a sequel.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!


End file.
